The present invention relates to shanks for retaining tools in the socket of, for example, a spindle of a machine tool.
Typically, a socket in a machine tool spindle has a frusto-conical shape. Known shanks for retaining tools in such spindles have a corresponding frusto-conical shape. The grinding of such a frusto-conical shank is a difficult and expensive process, since the shank must be accurately ground to the correct shape in order to prevent jamming of the shank in the socket. Furthermore, because the shank has a frusto-conical shape, the position of the shank within the socket of the head is not precisely repeatable.